Pirates at the Mall
by Jynxheart
Summary: A Pirate of the Caribbean parody. That includes all of the characters.
1. Part 1

Pirates of the Caribbean

**The mall part one**

**Elizabeth Swan** _walks to Jack Sparrow_ - Can we head in land?

**Jack Sparrow**- Why should we?  
**Will Turner** _walks to Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth_ - What's this talk about heading in land.

**Elizabeth**- Well, I wanted to head to a mall.

**Gibbs **_ Looks up at Will, Jack and Elizabeth_ - Aye, best head in ward since the lady wishes to do some shopping.

**Jack **_thought for a second_- Oh fine.

**Barbosa**_walked to the group_- We should see if Davy Jones wants to head to the mall with us for he is aloud to be on land today.

**Elizabeth** _looked at Barbosa_ - That is true he would probably enjoy it.

**Jack**- I doubt it.

**Barbosa**- Let us see if he wouldn't mind his ship is right there Jack.

**Jack** _turned his head and looked at Davy Jones's ship_ - Alright, let Elizabeth ask him.

**Elizabeth-** I'll find the right words to get him to join us.

_Elizabeth walked to the right side of the ship where Davy Jones's ship was at_

**Davy Jones **_looks at Elizabeth-_ Why isn't Jack coming over this way.

**Elizabeth **_uses her flirty face_- Well, Jack and a few others along with my self. We are wondering if you would be interested in coming to a mall with us.

_Davy Jones thinks_

**Bootstrap **_walks over to Davy Jones_- May I let you know my opinion captain?

**Davy Jones** _looked over at Bootstrap_- What is your opinion?

**Bootstrap**- Well, my opinion is why you don't go ahead to the mall with them. You do need some time to yourself.

**Davy Jones**- You know Bootstrap you're right. However you're coming with me you need some quality time with your son.

**Bootstrap**- Are you sure?

**Davy Jones**- Very sure Bootstrap.

**Elizabeth**- Would we be taking the same ship or taking separate ships?  
**Davy Jones**- We should take separate ships.

**Elizabeth- **Very well… follow the Black Pearl so you know which mall we would be heading to.

**Davy Jones** _smiles a little bit but his smile is well hidden_- Alright that I shall do.

_Elizabeth nodded then headed back to Jack and the others_

**Barbosa**- So what did Davy Jones say?

**Elizabeth**- He said that he is willing to come with us. He also said that Bootstrap is aloud to join us as well.

**Will**- Davy Jones gave my own father permission to head to the mall with us?  
**Elizabeth**- Yes, he said so his self. Also, he will be following us.

**Jack**- I new she was a bright one.

**Barbosa**- Who knows it could have been something she said or done.

_Elizabeth looking a bit guilty_- Well, I did use a flirty tone with him that might have been what made up his mind.

**Gibbs**- Even a man with out a heart can't resist someone flirting.

_Rest of the crew_- Aye.

_Jack steered his ship to the islands_

_Davy Jones followed them with his ship_

_The Black Pearl soon docked at one of the Islands Dock. _

_Davy Jones and Bootstrap soon docked with a dingy that they rowed towards the island with._

_**To be continued……**_


	2. Part 2

Pirates of the Caribbean 2

**The Mall part two**

**Sao Fang **_looked over at Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swan, Davy Jones, Barbosa, Will Turner, Gibbs and Bootstrap_- What are you all doing here?  
**Elizabeth**- What can't we have fun shopping as well?  
**Sao Fang**- Your right.

**Davy Jones**- Lets get shopping shall we?

_Everyone_- We shall

_The group of pirates soon headed in side of the wall._

**Elizabeth Swann**- Let's head over to Fashion Bug

**Jack Sparrow**- They better sell men's clothing.

**Davy Jones**- They do though I do need a new purse to match my current outfit.

**Will Turner**_ Looks at Davy Jones_- You use purses?  
**Davy Jones**- A man purse.

**Elizabeth Swann**- Stop arguing will you let's head to the store.

**Gibbs**- Aye, I'd hate to take sides but I'm taking Elizabeth's side.

_Everyone walked into Fashion Bug_

**Jack Sparrow**- Just for the fun of it I'm going to try on a dress.

**Elizabeth Swann**- I'll help you pick so that you get a color that looks just right for you.

**Jack Sparrow**- I can pick my own out thanks.

**Barbosa**- Aye let the lady help you Jack besides she knows what she's doing.

**Jack Sparrow**- Oh fine.

_Elizabeth Swan and Jack Sparrow headed over to the girls section_

**Davy Jones**- I'll go look at the purses.

**Barbosa**- I'll be looking at hats. Mines getting a hole in it.

**Gibbs**- I'll look at shoes

_In the girls section_

**Jack Sparrow **_Show's Elizabeth one of the strappie dresses that he chose_- What about this one?  
**Elizabeth Swann**- It is your color.

**Jack Sparrow**- Good, I'll pick up a few more similar a few with sleeves of the same color.

**Elizabeth Swann**- Alright and I will gather the others when you go to try on your dresses.

_In the purse section_

**Davy Jones- **This one is nice

_Clerk walks to Davy Jones_- Do you need any help finding what you're looking for?  
**Davy Jones**- No, I don't need any help. I found the one I was looking for.

_In the hat section_

**Barbosa- **Aye, this is the one.

_Bootstrap and Will Turner n the men's section_

**Bootstrap**- This would look good on you son

**Will Turner-** Are you sure dad?  
**Bootstrap- **Yes,

_Back at the girls section_

**Jack Sparrow-** I'm going to try on my dresses know. _Jack heads into the dressing room_

_Elizabeth swan called everyone over to her_

**Sao Fang-** I thought he wanted men's clothing.

**Gibbs-**Aye, I thought so as well.

**Elizabeth Swann-** That is true but he wanted to try on dresses.

_**To be continued….**_


	3. End

**Pirates of the Caribbean 3**

_**The Mall final…**_

_As everyone waited for Jack to come out of the dressing room._

**Jack Sparrow **_walked out of the dressing room_- This dress doesn't make me look fat does it?

_Everyone tried not to laugh._

**Sao Fang- **N…no

**Jack Sparrow- **Good answer _h_e went back into the dressing room to try on a different one

_Everyone held in their laugh._

**Jack Sparrow **_soon came back out_**- **What about this one?

**Elizabeth Swann-** That one does make you look fat.

**Jack Sparrow-** Gee thanks.

**Gibbs-** Aye, she's right Jack.

**Barbosa-** Jack before you end up being more embarrassed just buy the dresses and let's get going before night falls.

**Davy Jones-** He's right.

**Jack Sparrow-** Fine….

_**I hope that you all enjoyed this parody. However if you have any ideas where you'd like to see them next please feel free to leave your ideas behind when you send in your reviews.**_

_**End…..**_


End file.
